


Opposites Attract

by Sannguine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College au fenhawke w moody social studies student fenris and cheerful art student hawke. Written as a birthday gift for my bro Syd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perniciousanarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/gifts).



_Swish, swish swish._

“Hrm..”

_Swish, swish s wi, swi s h._

“Hrmmm…..”

_SwISH- S WISH. ___

__“Hawke!”_ _

__“Huh, w h at???”_ _

__“For the love of God Hawke, _stop._ ”_ _

__“I… stop what?”_ _

__“That! That _swishing_!”_ _

__“You mean my paintbrush??? Fenris, you can’t _stop_ art, love. It’s all around you, around _us_ , my brush is just a device at bringing it to _life_.” Hawke brought his paintbrush up close to his chest, hugged it as if he were hugging someone dear to him, and spun around freely in very _minimal_ amount of room in their shared dorm, almost knocking over a stack of books Fenris kept _meticulously_ neat near his study area, who reached out to stop them from toppling over._ _

__“Hawke, I swear if you don’t stop I will make you stop.”_ _

__Without missing a beat, Hawke went back to his project, continuing with his swishing sounds and studying his work with a quizzical eye. After making a few adjustments, adding some more warm colours to the canvas, Hawke clapped his hands together with glee, causing a very _annoyed_ psychology major to shove his face thoughtlessly into his book._ _

__The artist beamed, a crooked smile on his face as he glanced over his shoulder to catch Fenris, who was now buried in his text book. “Awwww, c’mon my little broody lover, don’t be like that! Cheer up!”_ _

__Muffled by the book, Fenris groaned out, “I’m not broody!”, but is sounded far less intimidating when smothered by hundreds of pages of text, and Fenris pulled himself up and away from the blasted book he’d be staring at for half an hour with little progress. In fact, his words sounded so less intimidating than he _normally_ would sound, that Hawke shimmied his way over to Fenris’ spot at his desk, if only to throw his arms over his tanned lover’s shoulders and plant a kiss in that unruly white mop of hair he swore he’d get trimmed months ago but never did._ _

__“My broody little boyfriend, is that what you are?” Hawke purred, covering the side of Fenris’ face with delicate kisses and stifling a chuckle when he realized that, even with a tan, his lover’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink._ _

__“I don’t have time for this, _I_ have exams later this week, _you_ have a project you have to finish, and _this_ isn’t helping either of us accomplish anyt—“_ _

__“You complain so _much_ , huusshhhhh.”_ _

__“It’s not complaining when it’s going to save us from failing this semester.”_ _

__“You worry far too much.”_ _

__“And _you_ don’t worry enough.”_ _

__“And this is why we work so well together, is it not Mr. Psychology Major? You tell me.”_ _

__The retort that Fenris had waiting on the tip of his tongue fell through, and he leaned backwards to glance up at the man who was still beaming down at him with a heartfelt smile and warm eyes. He was too fucking chipper for his own good, Fenris decided, even if he didn’t mind the way Hawke nudge at his neck with his nose._ _

__“Venhedis…. How am I to survive Uni with you, Hawke.” It was less of an inquiry, and more a huff of affirmative defeat as he _begrudgingly_ sighed at the feel of his lover’s lips against his neck. Hawke would clearly be the death of him somehow, be it flunking out of Uni and working minimum wage for a living, or dying of cardiac arrest at the way his pulse started to race at the feel of Hawke moving against his skin._ _

__Thankfully, Hawke’s mind was elsewhere, and he retracted his lips. Fenris had to fake relief._ _

__“Oh don’t say such things. You’ve known me for far too long to get upset over my cheeriness, and I’ve know you too long to take any of your grumpiness at face value. Now come along, I know for a fact that you’ve done nothing but re-read the same paragraph for an hour now, and that Thai place off campus that has noodles you like is still open. We could both use the break anyways.”_ _

__When he regained his composure, sitting up straight and glancing down at his notes, Fenris sighed audibly, and made sure to bookmark where exactly he’d left off, reaching for his coat and wallet as the pair of them locked up their dorm room. “This is all fine, but promise me, you’ll let me _try_ to get some of this studying done when we get back?”_ _

__“Of course, of course, I’ll work on something less noisy. Like underwater basket weaving or something of the sort.”_ _

__“Hawke.”_ _

__“Or do you think it would sound squishy? Is squishy more silent that swishy, do you think? Now there’s a thesis you can write about,”_ _

___“Hawke.”_ _ _

__It took every ounce of willpower Hawke possessed to not laugh on the spot. “Hrm?”_ _

__While they waited for elevators to arrive, Fenris took the opportunity to quiet his taller lover down, snaking an arm around Hawke’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss to stole both any remaining words and breath from the older man._ _

__“Shut. Up.”_ _

__“Mmm.. yes, dear.”_ _


End file.
